Vocifuror
Vocifuror is a villain from the French animated cartoon series Clementine. He is a giant white bear-like monster and a minion from Malmoth. Plot In one episode, Clementine went in a farytail book to look for Hansel and Gretel, and stubled upon a hole, in which was small white talking mole.The mole asked her to bring him from witch a miror. Clementine later helped many wood creatures that can talk, but when she mentioned to them the mole, they could not identify him. Later when she and her friends defeated the witch, she gave mirror to mole, but he than transformed into a giant bear like monster, called Vocifuror. He than captured kids, and brings them to his castle. Later Clementine found out that they are not only captives, but also a Princess Reseda, who Vocifuror wants to make to mary him. Vocifuror kidnapped her form her father the King, and than he casted a spell on him, making him into a little mole and keeping him prison in the pit. Vocifuror kept the princess in a cage, even gave her lots of jewel and gold, trying to convince her to marry him, but she refuses to do so. Later in the night, while Vocifuror was sleaping, Clementine tried to take a miror, which was his contact to Malmoth. The monster woke up, and Princess tried to stop him, by stabing him with the knife, but he than stabed her. Clementine than tossed the mirror into the fire, defeating the monster. When children went to escape, a big rat told them that Princess and Vocifuror are dead, and that he will protect them while thez escape. After that, the Castle of Vocifuror colapsed, with Vocifuror dying and his minion were defeated. Clemetine, Hansel and Grethel escaped with help of big Owl... When they landed, they were attacked by Volcifuror two headed dogs, but a Wolf helped them and defeated the dogs. When Himera came and took kids, who said godbye to their animal friends, Clementine was sad because of Reseda, but Himera told her not to be sad, because in the end of book she will be free and with her family on the end of the book. Personality Vocifuror is big, strong, cruel and brutal. He can be observed as an author or a critic on bullies, who uses their strength to hurt others. He was brutal even to the princess, whom he wanted to marry. He said during the dinner to her, that it is better for her to marry him, unless she doesn't want him to hurt innocent children. That means he represent brutal force with no moral qualms.He was so evil, that when he felt that he is in danger of being defeated, he didn-t stand back from stabing and killing Reseda, to whom he had at least some fealings, even if they were selfish... Trivia *Since he is a minion from Malmoth, Vocifuror is maybe a demon, or an evil person, who had his aperanece, strength, and powers gained with help of Maloth in exchange ffor his soul. *He mentioned how the Princesses' father transformed him ito a mole, and left him in the pit. *His name can be a game of words as Reseda which mean a sort of flowers is derived from French word vociférer that means to scream or roar, proving that he is a parody on bullies who are big and scream and yell. His name can also be a pun of two Latin words, voci, meaning voice, and furor, meaning rage-the voice of rage, suggesting of his malevolent and violent nature. Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Minion Category:Brutes Category:Deceased